1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door insulating devices and more particularly pertains to a new door insulating device for insulating outside doors which provide access to a basement of a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door insulating devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is retrofittable to existing doors in such a manner that they may be easily positioned on, and removed from, the doors.